1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an integrated unit for use in a hybrid vehicle using an internal combustion engine and an electric motor as a driving source and an electric vehicle using an electric motor as a driving source in which the electric motor and a power control unit that controls the electric motor are integrated with each other through disposition of the power control unit on the electric motor (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-150472).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-150472 discloses that an inverter that controls a motor drive unit is mounted on the motor drive unit from above and bolted into a single unit.